1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic leg of a table, more particularly one, which consists of inner and outer tubular members, and which will be relatively stable without possibility of the inner and the outer tubular members sliding over each other after both are fixed together by means of a bolt.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tables with telescopic legs are convenient to use, which can be adjusted in height by means of adjusting length of the legs. A currently existing telescopic leg of a table consists of an outer tubular part, an inner tubular part, and a bolt. The inner tubular part is inserted in the outer tubular part. The bolt is passed through the outer tubular part so that it can make the inner tubular part tightly pressed against the outer tubular part for fixing the tubular parts together after the leg is adjusted to a suitable length.
However, because contact between the bolt and the inner tubular part is line-shaped and relatively small, and contact between the inner tubular part and the inner side of the outer tubular part is also line-shaped, the bolt can't fix the inner tubular part to the outer tubular part sufficiently, and in turn the inner tubular part is prone to slide over the outer tubular part, and the table becomes unstable if heavy things are positioned on the table.